Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a supercritical CO2 generation system applying plural heat sources, more particularly, to a supercritical CO2 generation system applying plural heat sources capable of efficiently disposing and operating a heat exchanger according to a condition of the heat sources.
Description of the Related Art
As the need to efficiently produce power is gradually increased, and a move to decrease emission of pollutants has become active globally, various efforts for increasing power production while decreasing emission of pollutants have been made. As one of such efforts, research and development of a power generation system using supercritical CO2 as a working fluid as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-145092 has been actively conducted.
Supercritical CO2 has a similar density to a liquid state and similar viscosity to gas, thus it is possible to implement miniaturization of a device and significantly decrease power consumption required for compression and circulation of a fluid. At the same time, supercritical CO2 has a critical point at 31.4° C. and 72.8 atm, which is much lower than that of water having a critical point at 373.95° C. and 217.7 atm, and thus may be easily handled. The supercritical CO2 generation system shows pure power generation efficiency of about 45% when being operated at 550° C. The supercritical CO2 generation system may improve generation efficiency by 20% or more as compared to that of the existing steam cycle, and may reduce a size of a turbine device.
When plural constrained heat sources are applied as a heat source, since a system configuration is complicated and it is difficult to effectively use heat, most of the supercritical CO2 generation systems generally have one heater as a heat source. Therefore, the system configuration is restrictive, and it is difficult to effectively use the heat source.